plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Grave Robber
225px |strength = 2 |health = 2 |cost = 1 |set = Triassic |rarity = Super-Rare |class = Crazy |tribe = Mustache Pirate Zombie |trait = Bullseye |ability = This gets +1 when a Zombie is revealed from a Gravestone. |flavor text = Why not rob graves? They're not going to miss it. It's not like the dead are rising up or anything.}} Grave Robber is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 1 to play, and has 2 /2 . It has the Bullseye trait, and its ability gives it +1 every time a zombie comes out from a gravestone, including those affected by In-Crypted, Mixed-Up Gravedigger, Cursed Gargolith, and Graveyard. Origins It is based on a grave robber, a person who commits acts of grave robbery by digging up graves with the intention of stealing valuable items from those graves. Statistics *'Classes:' Crazy *'Tribes:' Mustache Pirate Zombie *'Trait: Bullseye' *'Ability:' This gets +1 when a Zombie is revealed from a Gravestone. *'Set - Rarity:' Triassic - Super-Rare Card description Why not rob graves? They're not going to miss it. It's not like the dead are rising up or anything. Strategies With This zombie can be used as a strong start in the game, with the stats of 2 /2 and the Bullseye trait. However, since its ability only boosts strength, you will need a few health-boosting tricks to keep it alive. Although being in the Crazy class allows it easy access to strength-boosting tricks like Sugary Treat, you are better off running it in a gravestone deck, just like how its ability mentions them. In Impfinity's decks, it can be used as an aggressive start in either his pirate deck, where it can be supported by and , or in his gravestone deck alongside Headstone Carver and , where it can be boosted for each zombie revealed and also serve as removal bait, keeping Impfinity's more vauable Gravestone zombies from being destroyed. Electric Boogaloo can use stat-boosting cards to help keep Grave Robber alive, but that is about it. Professor Brainstorm has access to bonus attack cards to dish out unblockable damage onto his opponent or clear its lane of plants. He can also use it to activate Mustache Waxer's ability (turning Grave Robber into a free zombie) and as Evolution material for Duckstache. Z-Mech could protect it with Escape through Time and boost its health. He can also lower the Gravestone zombies' costs with . Unfortunately, Grave Robber faces heavy competition from Quickdraw Con Man. While both have their own uses due to their different abilities, Quickdraw Con Man has a much more consistent ability while Grave Robber's is only useful early in the game. Quickdraw Con Man also has more health, allowing him to survive longer by default. These make Grave Robber less useful than Quickdraw Con Man overall in most cases. Aganist Grave Robber is slightly threatening due to its Bullseye trait, and it can hit hard if enough gravestones are revealed. However, its health makes it easy to deal with. For example, one Banana Bomb deals with it unless its health is boosted. But be extra careful against Impfinity and Professor Brainstorm, as they have cards that synergize with Grave Robber. Gallery GraveRobberStat.jpg|Grave Robber's statistics GraveRobberCard.jpg|Grave Robber's card GraveRobberUnlocked.jpg|Grave Robber unlocked GraveRobberGrayedCard.jpg|Grave Robber's grayed out card Grave Robber Zombie.png|Grave Robber's card image grave robber trabsparent rig(Not made by me).png|HD Grave Robber Grave Robber Zombie textures.png|Grave Robber's textures (1) SpriteAtlasTexture 1f0144747cdfbbd419e1f9293b3044be 128x128 fmt34-1f0144747cdfbbd419e1f9293b3044be 57 CAB-b504ff68358d47f190f07.png|Grave Robber's textures (2) GraveRobberPlayed.jpg|Grave Robber being played Imgonnapourmytreasuretoyou.jpg|Grave Robber about to attack GraveRobberusePayday.jpg|Grave Robber attacking GraveRobberHurt.jpg|Grave Robber hurt DeadRobber.jpg|Grave Robber destroyed BruteRobber.jpg|Brute Strength being used on Grave Robber MultiTraitGraveRobber.jpg|Grave Robber with a star icon on its strength Fused with Buried Treasure PossessedGraveRobber.jpg|Possessed being used on Grave Robber IMG_2418.PNG|Grave Robber with 5 due to it being the first zombie to be revealed by Mixed-Up Gravedigger RobberonaWhale.jpg|Grave Robber Fused with Killer Whale RobberWrecked.jpg|Weed Whack being used on Grave Robber AgentRobber.jpg|Secret Agent being used Grave Robber Trivia *Its description is intentionally sarcastic, as the whole plot of the entire Plants vs. Zombies franchise is the dead rising from their graves. *It shares animations with Valkyrie. Category:Zombies Category:Pirate cards Category:Zombie cards Category:Crazy cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Category:Super Rare zombies Category:Bullseye cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Cards Category:Mustache cards